


Что я знаю о Мэтте Мердоке?

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bleeding, First Aid, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Medical, Missing Scene, Secret Identity, Secrets, Stream of Consciousness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фогги был в ярости, когда узнал, что Мэтт - тот самый парень в маске. Правда, на злость не было особо времени, потому что этот придурок истекал кровью прямо здесь и сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что я знаю о Мэтте Мердоке?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hell Do I Know About Matt Murdock?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732361) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Thanks again to great whitchry9  
> Also here (также на фикбуке): https://ficbook.net/readfic/3674746

\- Черт, - выдохнул Фогги. Человек в маске никак не отреагировал, когда он штрихнул в него Мэттовой палкой, но это не значило, что он не опасен. Даже если он только что свалился на пол бесформной кровавой массой.  
Он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер скорой, когда бигборд за окном вспыхнул ярче, осветив лицо мужчины. И оно выглядело знакомо.  
С некоторым сомнением Фогги все же сбил звонок, спрятал телефон в карман, подошел ближе к человеку и опустился на колени рядом.  
Маска легко снялась, показывая спрятаное под ней избитое лицо.  
\- Мэтт?  
Ладно, Нельсон, возьми себя в руки. Это твой лучший друг. Нет нужды вновь замахиваться на него его же собственной палкой.  
Фогги покосился на упомянутую палку, которую продолжал сжимать в руках.  
Что, правда? - поинтересовался надоедливый ехидный голосок в его голове. - Это действительно твой лучший друг, слепой Мэтт Мердок, который не так давно упал, когда выносил мусор, и регулярно промахивается мимо дверей?  
Фогги тяжело сглотнул.  
Нет, это был человек в маске, которого неделями показывали по телевизору, который взорвал здания, стрелял в копов и в общем был очень нехорошим человеком. Ничего общего с тем Мэттом Мердоком, которого знает Фогги. Или знал раньше.  
Потому что, кажется, Фогги знал Мэтта не настолько хорошо, как думал.

Или этому есть какое-то бесконечно другое обьяснение. Они же юристы, в конце концов. Они должны быть беспристрасными, опираться только на представленые факты и доказательства. И Мэтт всегда справлялся с этим лучше него самого.  
Пришлось сделать глубокий вздох.  
Ладно, возможно, Мэтт действительно этот парень в маске. А может, и нет. В конце концов, как слепой может вытворять все эти вещи? Это же невозможно.   
Следующая мысль, пришедшая в голову Фогги, заставила его чувствовать себя так, будто его пнули в живот. А что, если Мэтт в самом деле не слепой? Это было бы абсолютно идеальным прикрытием, потому что кто вообще способен заподозрить слепого беднягу-адвоката в линчевательстве? Но тогда получается, что Мэтт лгал ему годами, и того фундамента, на котором вроде как строилась вся их дружба, на самом деле попросту не существовало.  
Но зачем кому-то так много лет усложнять себе жизнь? Фогги не мог этого понять. Ему было сложно понять вообще все, что он сейчас видел.  
Но это было не главным сейчас. Настоящей проблемой был Мэтт, истекающий кровью на полу своей квартиры - преступник в маске, убивший кучу народа, а возможно и не убивший. Но Фогги чертовски уверен, как это будет выглядеть, если он вызовет скорую и приехавшие парамедики увидят все это.   
Даже если Мэтта подставили, его все равно не оставят в живых, не после того, что он сделал с копами.  
А ведь Фогги совсем недавно говорил Мэтту, что человека в маске надо сдать властям. Господи Боже.  
Он и в страшном сне не представил бы, что все может закончится так.  
Так что ему надо переодеть Мэтта во что-то другое, прежде чем звать на помошь. Квартира разгромлена достаточно, чтобы история о ворвавшемся в дом грабителе прокатила, но Мэтт ведь насквозь пропитан кровью, изрезан, и если Фогги его переоденет, то расположение ран на теле не будет соответствовать - в таком случае Фогги придется порезать всю сменную одежду, чтобы картина соответствовала ранам под ней. Возможно, стоит просто оставить его в одних трусах.

Разве что он вообще не одевает белье под этот обтягивающий костюмчик.  
Фогги с силой сжал веки. Черт, это совсем другой уровень дружбы, и он не уверен, что хочет на него переходить.   
Фогги вздохнул, открыл глаза и принялся расталкивать Мэтта, очень надеясь, что тот будет в состоянии раздется самостоятельно.  
Мэтт резко открыл глаза и начал учащенно дышать.  
На всяки случай Фогги убрал от него руки - мало ли, как тот может среагировать на контакт.  
\- Эй, Мэтти! Это же я, Фогги.  
Глаза Мэтта не фокусировались на нем, но хотя бы дыхание немного замедлилось. Его взгляд продолжал бездумно блуждать по комнате, и Фогги очередной раз подумал, слепой ли тот в самом деле. Потому что если нет, то уж своего лучшего друга он мог бы и узнать.  
\- Фогги? - выдохнул он.  
\- Да, Мэтти, это всего лишь я. Ты тут здорово поколочен, так что мы сейчас отвезем в больницу, лады?  
Фогги не был готов к некоординированному взмаху при попытке Мэтта ударить его кулаком в челюсть. Хотя, учитывая общее состояние Мэтта, времени, чтобы уклониться, было предостаточно.   
Откровенно говоря, Фогги куда больше удивляло, что у того вообще нашлись силы на эту бесполезную попытку.   
\- Какого черта, Мэтт? - зашипел он.  
Мэтт, опираясь на одну руку, поддерживал себя более-менее прямо, и смотрел в пространство в общем в направлении Фогги.  
\- Никаких больниц, - настойчиво повторил он, прежде чем завалиться обратно на пол, тяжело дыша и постанывая. Фогги вновь опустился на колени, правда, в этот раз благоразумно дальше от Мэтта. Ему правда очень не хотелось опять получить кулаком по лицу.  
\- Мэтт, ты истекаешь кровью... из тебя вытекла куча крови, ты понимаешь это? Я не знаю, что делать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер мне здесь, ясно? Если тебя нельзя отвести в больницу, то скажи мне, что в таком случае предпринимать, приятель.  
Мэтт пробормотал что-то совсем неразборчиво. Фогги склонился к нему, мысленно вознося молитвы, лишь бы это не оказалась такая хитрая попытка заманить его поближе, чтобы схватить и убить.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Клэр, - прошептал он. - Позвони Клэр.  
Фогги замер. Он не мог вспомнить никого знакомого с таким именем.  
\- Кто такая Клэр?  
Мэтт слабо ухмылнулся, и, честно, Фогги немного возненавидел его за то, что он может смеяться в такой момент.  
\- Мой телефон-для-девочек.  
Фогги от неожиданности плюхнулся на пятки. Вот уж мелкий ублюдок...  
\- И где этот чертов телефон? - проворчал он.  
Мэтт махнул рукой куда-то в направлении кухни, а Фогги тяжело выдохнул, прежде чем встать колен и отправиться на поиски.  
Это не заняло много времени - телефон лежал на кухонном столе. Он разблокировал его и набрал единственный сохраненный в телефонной книге номер.  
Уже после двух гудков ему ответил женский голос:  
\- Ну и в какое дерьмо ты вляпался в этот раз?  
Фогги замялся.  
\- Эм...  
По ту сторону линии резко вдохнули.  
\- Кто это? - спросила женщина.  
\- Это Фогги, друг Мэтта. Он... в довольно-таки плохом состоянии, и пытался избить меня, когда я предложил отвезти его в больницу, а потом он сказал позвонить тебе, и я не знаю, что еще делать, потому что он весь истекает кровью, - Фогги закусил губу. Наверное, то, как он свалил всю информацию в одну кучу, немного сбивало с толку, но эй, Мэтт тут вроде как умирает, так что ситуация слегка экстренная.  
Где-то там, на другом конце связи, Клэр вздохнула.  
\- Где вы?  
\- У него дома. Ты знаешь где?..  
\- Да знаю я, знаю, - перебила она его, и Фогги посчитал бы это прекрасной пищей для размышлений, будь у него на это время. Возможно, не сейчас. - В насколько он плохом состоянии? Ты воообще в курсе, что с ним там произошло? Какого типа ранения в основном?  
\- Эм... все плохо, я думаю? По-моему, он опять без сознания. И я не знаю, что случилось. Он изрезан где только можно, и пол весь залит кровью.  
\- Среди этих порезов есть глубокие? - с нажимом спросила она. На фоне были слышны звуки усердных поисков чего бы то ни было.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался Фогги. - Это... Тут очень много крови, Клэр.  
Фоновой шум мгновенно прекратился.  
\- Он назвал тебе мое имя, - тихо сказала она.   
\- Ага.  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Окей, я постараюсь добраться как можно скорее. Если он очнется, постарайся удержать его в сознании, и по возможности прижми чем-то самые глубокие порезы. Обязательно отзвонись мне, если что-то изменится.  
Она положила трубку, и Фогги провел еще несколько мгновений, тупо уставившись на погасший экран телефона. Он не был готов к этому. Он был юристом, а не доктором, не медсестрой, не парамедиком, или кем-то еще, кто знает, как вести себя и что делать в подобного рода ситуациях. Черт, даже бойскаут скорее всего справился бы тут лучше, чем он.  
Но Мэтт нуждался в нем, ему нужен был его лучший друг прямо сейчас, так что Фогги должен отбросить в сторону все свои страхи или чувства, и просто помочь ему.  
Он потратил еще секунду, чтобы включить свет в комнате и схватить из шкафа несколько старых футболок Мэтта - и принялся за работу.

Приезда Клэр не пришлось ждать долго - Фогги даже немного вздрогнул, когда услышал стук в дверь. Как раз перед этим он прижимал ткань к ранениям Мэтта и наблюдал, как медленно волокна просачиваються кровью. Один из разрезов у него на животе выглядел хуже всего, и Фогги постарался сфокусироваться на нем. Фоггги стало намного легче од понимания, что помошь уже прибыла, потому что он боялся после каждого тяжелого Мэттового вздоха, что именно этот окажеться для его друга последним. И он не мог смириться с этим, просто не мог.  
Клэр оказалась, конечно же, красивой - правда, Фогги едва упел это разглядеть, когда пробежала мимо него, едва открылись двери в квартиру.   
Она насла на плече огромную сумку, а в гостинную направилась так уверенно, будто жила здесь многие годы.   
\- Господи Иисусе, - выдохнула она, как только увидела лежащего на полу Мэтта. - Ты не преувеличивал, да?  
Фогги просто встал позади нее и безмолвно пожал плечами.  
\- Ну какого же фига, Мэтт? - прошептала она, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним и одевая перчатки. Потом прижала два пальца к его шее, проверяя пульс.  
\- Ты же можешь его вылечить, правда? - спросил Фогги.   
Боже милосердный, как бы он хотел не быть настолько бесполезным.  
Клэр подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- Извини, как тебя зовут?  
\- Фогги. Я его лучший друг.  
\- Фогги. Окей. Я буду делать все, что в моих силах, а он тот еще упрямый живучий идиот, так что для меня же будет лучше не спешить ни с какими выводами.   
Она рывком подтянула свою сумку поближе и открыла гиганский замок-молнию. Внутри оказался медицинский набор - настолько огромный, что Фогги едва ли мог назвать эти штуки и обьяснить, для чего они нужны.   
\- Окей, мне надо, чтобы ты посрезал с него одежду, тогда я могу оценить ранения. Сможешь это сделать? - она дала Фогги ножницы с большими лезвиями и скруглеными краями, которые вытянула из сумки.  
\- Ага, конечно.  
Фогги начал очень осторожно орудовать ножницами - как бы сильно он не протрезвел от шока, а все равно ставался немногг пьяным. Он полностью справился с рубашкой как раз к тому времени, когда ставить катетер для капельницы на руке Мэтта. По крайней мере, Фогги для себя был уверен, что это капельница.  
Пока Клэр делала с капильницей что-то, что с ней нужно делать, Фогги с некоторым стеснением принялся за штаны Мэтта, и с облегчением увидел, что да, тот все-таки носил трусы.  
Фогги задумался над тем, видила ли Клэр Мэтта голым. Хотя это явно был вопрос не из тех, которые умесно будет ей задать.  
\- Что мне делать дальше? - спросил Фогги.  
Он плюхнулся задницей на пол, слегка промахнувшись мимо кресла.   
Клэр секунду посмотрела на него, потом вернулась обратно к подключению каких-то трубочек.  
\- Ты пьян?  
\- Совсем немного! - сразу начал защищаться Фогги. - Кое-кто только что умер.  
\- Хмм, а немножко - это насколько?  
\- Ну, возможно немного больше, чем чуть-чуть, - признал Фогги.  
Клэр хмыкнула.  
\- Я так и подумала. Вот, мне надо, что бы ты встал на ноги и держал мне вот это.  
Она ткнула ему в руки прозрачный пластиковый пакет с жидкостью. Он был соединен с требвой, которая шла к предплечью Мэтта и заходила к нему куда-то под кожу. Вроде как.  
\- Ага, ладно, - согласился Фогги. Видимо, это была очень важное задание, если Клэр доверила его ему.

Он стал на ноги и стоически замер.  
\- Так вот. Как вы познакомились? - Фогги попытался завязать светскую беседу. В конце концов, мало чем еще можно заняться, работая штативом для капельницы. Он решил, что произведет немного лучшее впечатление, если сможет еще хоть что-то, а не только стоять прямо.  
Клэр посмотрела на него.  
\- Я не уверенна, что нам стоит болтать об этом. Как много он тебе рассказал?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Фогги за секунду до того, как понял: это определенно неправильный ответ, если хочешь получить больше информации. - Ну, просто понимаешь...  
\- ...что в таком случае мы не будем начего обсуждать, - продолжила за него Клэр, проигнорировав попытку Фогги догоговорить приложение. - Ты нашел его уже таким?  
Фогги покачал головой.  
\- Он споткнулся при входе в комнату. Я начал угрожать ему его палкой. Он упал. Я потыкал палкой к него. Он не двигался. Я снял с него маску. Потом позвонил тебе, после того, как он попытался ударить меня.   
Клэр фыркнула.  
\- Миленько. Он не пытался ударить меня при первой встрече, но был дофига уверен, что сможет уйти, - она покачала головой. - Что была абсолютно невозможно, учитывая его состояние. Так, мне нужно, чтобы ты помог перевернуть его. Надо осмотреть его спину.  
\- А что мне делать с вот этим? - спросил Фогги, показывая на пакет в своей руке.  
\- Можешь положить на минутку. Хватай его за плече и бедро. Переворачивать будем по моему счету, окей?  
Фогги кивнул. Под руководством Клэр они устроили Мэтта на боку, и Клэр быстро проверила его спину.  
\- Ничего серьезного, - заключила она. - Окей, теперь давай его обратно. Аккуратно. Вот и все. Можешь опять взять в руки капельницу, - проинструктировала она его.  
Фогги послушался, и Клэр повернулась к Мэттовому другому боку, чтобы самую глубокую из его ран.  
\- Иисусе, Мэтт, - пробормотала она. - Выглядит так, будто тебе пытались выпустить кишки наружу. Причем почти успешно, - после некоторой паузы добавила она.   
Следующей вещью, которую она взяла из медицинского набора, стал моток швейных нитей. Хотя, скорее всего, не то чтобы именно швейных, но для наложения швов.   
Также она облила большею часть Мэттового тела каким-то жутко вонючим обеззараживающим средством. Мэтт всегда был чуствителен к разным запахам. Он будет от этого ужастно беситься, когда придет в себя.  
\- Так он правда... ну ты понимаешь. Парень в маске? Это не какая-то там подстава или вроде того? - Фогги понимал, что здесь он ходит по тонкому льду, но он должен был узнать.  
Тонкая улыбка мелькнула на губах у Клэр.  
\- Нет, это правда. Это, очевидно, то, чем он занимается - усложняет жизнь плохим людям.  
\- Но это он выскдил на воздух те здания? Убил всех этих людей? - едва слышно прошептал Фогги. Он не был уверен, хочет ли знать ответ на свой вопрос. Он не был уверен, что выдержит, если ответ окажеться вполне определенным.  
Клэр на мгновение отвлеклась от шитья, чтоды ласково посмотреть на Фогги.  
\- Он говорил мне, что нет, и я ему верю. Он сказал, что у него есть рамки, и в это я верю тоже.Тебе стоило бы понять, что он просто пытается поступать правильно. Не то чтобы у него особо получалось, или он использовал правильные методы, но он хотя бы старается.  
Фогги вспомнил курс философии в университете, который он выбрал в качастве дополнительного. Огромная ошибка, возможно величайшая после панджаби, но кое-что оттуда но все-таки вынес.Что в самом деле важно, намерение или результат?  
Он и Мэтт никогда не сходились во мнениях в этом вопросе.

Фогги смотрел, как Клэр стягивала вместе кожу Мэтта. На гиганскую рану на боку понадобилось два ряда швов, один глубже другого. Клэр приклеела к ней огромный кусок марли, прежде чем перейти к ранениям помельче.  
\- Иисусе, - временами шептала она, находя очередной порез, из которого все еще потихоньку сочилась кровь. Фогги мутило от осознания, какое количество крови разлито по полу. Мэттовой крови.  
Фогги заторможено посмотрел на пакетик жидкости в своей руке и задумался, поможет ли он хоть как-то.

Пока Клэр была занята, Фогги кое-что заметил. Она почти постоянно что-то бормотала, обращаясь к Мэтту - насколько Фогги смог разобрать, это звучало как утешения.  
\- Почему ты говоришь с ним? - спросил он.  
\- На случай, если он слышит. Не хочу, чтобы он волновался.   
Это имело смысл, хотя было не тем, до чего Фогги додумался бы самостоятельно. Его хватило только на то, чтобы просить помощи у Мэттового бессознательного тела, а помимо этого он с ним и не говорил.  
Клэр, помимо прочего, сделала несколько уколов рядом с некоторыми ранениями, в том числе тем огромным на боку.  
\- Что это? - спросил он.  
\- Местный анестетик, - ответила она. - У меня его не так много, на все не хватит, придется использовать только на то, что после его пробуждения будет болеть больше всего.  
Фогги понимающе хмыкнул.   
\- Ты собираешься зашить их все?  
Клэр быстро осмотрела некоторые из ран помельче.  
\- Нет, не все. Те, которые на руках, поверхностные, они не нуждаються в швах, должны сами хорошо зажить.   
\- Ты часто делаешь для него что-то подобное?  
Клэр поморщилась, и закончила с последним швом, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Честно, куда чаще, чем мне хотелось бы. Ему надо розжиться броней или чем-то вроде того. Ткань совсем не защищает, а у него талант нарываться на неприятности. Постоянно.  
Фогги вспомнил о тех случаях, когда Мэтт утверждал, что упал или ударился о дверной косяк. Однажды он даже попытался списать свои синяки на БДСМ. Не то чтобы Фогги поверил.  
У всего этого появился новый смысл, что приводило Фогги в ярость.  
Господи, Мэтт так долго лгал ему. Что в их отношениях - правда? Что в их дружбе - ложь?  
\- Он вообще слепой? - тихо спросил Фогги.  
Клэр как раз собирала свои инструменты обратно в сумку.  
\- Да, - мягко сказала она, посмотрев на него. - Он слепой, я точно это определила. Его зрачки не реагируют на свет. Тогда, в первый раз, я подумала, что у него серьезная травма головы. Но когда он очнулся и оказался при ясном сознании, я поняла, чтоэто слепота, - она положила руку ему на плече. - Он не лгал тебе об этом, Фогги.  
\- Тогда как он все это делает? - с отчаянием спросил он.  
\- Это ты должен спросить у него самого.  
Она вмахнула рукой, чтобы он отдал ей почти пустой пакет от капельницы.  
\- У меня есть еще один пакет раствора для него. Когда он закончится, просто вытянешь канюлю с руки и перевяжешь место укола, - она пойнала его взгляд. - Все понял?  
Фогги замер.  
\- Да, думаю да.  
\- Ты справишься, - подбодрила она его. - Ладно, давай передвинем его. Диван или кровать?  
Фогги быстро огляделся.  
\- Диван ближе.  
\- Значи так. Ты берешь его за голову, я - за ноги. Капельницу на минуту положи ему на живот. И осторожно, не выдерни случайно иглу. А теперь поднимаем.  
Фогги, возможно, немного крякнул, когда они подняли Мэтта - но только потому, что тот оказался куда тяжелее, чем можно подумать свиду. Парень явно работал над собой, и все те мышци, которые Фогги видел, когда срезал одежду, были тому подтверждением.  
\- Вот и все, - пробормотала Клэр, устраивая руки Мэтта поудобнее. - Не хочешь принести ему плед?  
Фогги кивнул и побежал в спальню, где взял самый мягкий плед из тех, которые нашел - и осторожно накрыл им Мэтта. Клэр осмотрела его еще раз, проверив пульс и все раны.   
\- Мне надо идти, - неохотно сказала она. - Через два часа надо на работу.  
Фогги посмотрел на часы. Скоро солнце взойдет. Он знал, что сегодня не поедет в офис. Мэтт, что очевидно, тоже.  
\- Я смогу с этим справиться, - неожиданно для себя сказал он.  
Клэр всяла свою сумку, которая опять была собрана (за исключением тех сотен футов марли и прочих вещей, которые она использовала).  
\- Если что-то случиться, звони мне, - тихо сказала она, пры этом Клэр не смотрела на Фогги, еее взгляд сфокусировался на Мэтте. - Дай ему пить, когда очнется. И, Бога ради, не позволяй двигаться - потому что он достаточно глупый, чтобы это сделать.  
Она подошла ближе и после некоторого колебания поцеловала Мэтта в лоб.  
\- Береги себя, - Фогги не был уверен, кому из них двоих она это сказала.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, когда она была уже в дверях. - За все.  
Клэр улыбнулась ему:  
\- Да-да, я знаю.  
Двери за ней закрылись, и Фогги обессилено рухнул в кресло. Пол все еще был в крови, везде валялись пластиковые упаковки от медицинских приспособлений, а грязная изрезаная одежда валялась бесформной кучей в углу. Фогги сомневался, что ему хватит энергии и крепкости желужка, чтобы прямо сейчас заняться уборкой.  
Вместо этого он поправил плед так, чтобы тот полностью укрывал голую грудь Мэтта, и убрал назад прядку волос, которая упала ему на лицо.  
\- Она горяча, - вслух заметил он. - Конечно же, - он фыркнул.  
Равномерное дыхание Мэтта было ему единственным ответом.  
Фогги приготовился к долгому ожиданию.

Мэтт проспал почти все утро. Фогги же вырубывался и просыпался в кресле, но свет, ллющийся сквозь окно, не позволял крепко заснуть.  
Когда жидкость в пакете капельницы закончилась, он убрал трубку с руки Мэтта так, как его проинструктировала Клэр. Секунду он паниковал, ведь точка укола кровоточила, но потом сообразил, что капельница была подключена к вене, так что да, это иместо и должно немного кровить.  
Но, на всякий случай, он наложил на рану повязку в два слоя.

Он был таким бледным. Мэтт по жизни был довольно бледным - как, в общем, и Фогги, спасибо их ирландскому наследию за это - но на фоне красных ранений и синяков он выглядел почти что бесцветным. В чем был смысл, ведь выглядело так, будто половина его крови оказалась на полу, хотя даже Фогги знал, что человек не может выжить без половины своей крови. По крайней мере, если лечиться дома, на диване. Возможно, если вовремя оказаться в больнице.  
Просто на вид ее было так много. Очень, очень много, и она была вне тела Мэтта, где ей положено быть.

Фогги подташнивало. В попытке отвлечься он умыл лицр водой из раковины на кухне, и только тогда рискнул вновь осмотреть комнату.   
Он все еще не мог понять, почему многие вещи в квартире были сломаны. Может, кто-то ворвался сюда и напал на Мэтта, а мебель пострадала в процессе? Но выглядит так, будто кое-какая уборка после разгрома все же была сделана - а Мэтт был явно не в том состоянии, чтобы заниматься наведением порядка. Плюс, Фогги более чем уверен, что Мэтт не одевает свой костюм, когда просто сидит дома.  
Так что это значит - случилось что-то еще, до того, как что бы то ни было не ранило Мэтта так сильно.  
Фогги не уверен, что хочет знать подробности.

Где-то после полудня Мэтт начал шевелиться, и Фогги бросился на кухню за пивом. Иначе он не переживет надвигаюшийся разговор.

Фогги наблюдал с кухни, как Мэтт открыл глаза и застонал от боли. Он видел, что Мэтт стянул плед вниз и отклеил марлю от большой раны на боку. Господи, разве можно так делать? Клэр будет не в восторге, если ей придется лечить его еще и от инфекции.   
Мэтт что-то пробормотал, и не то чтобы Фогги собирался удивляться, но слова были не из тех, которые Мэттов исповедник одобрил бы. У Мэтта же есть пастырь? Отец-исповедник? Это тоже показывало, как много Фогги в самом деле знал.  
Да ладно, это всего лишь точка зрения.

Мэтт продолжал ворочаться, и Фогги задумался - заметил ли тот, что он здесь.  
\- На твоем месте, я бы не стал этого делать, - предупредил Фогги, когда Мэтт попытался сесть. - А может, и стал. Что я вообще знаю о Мэтте Мердоке?


End file.
